


Late Night

by Summer_Story



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cause everyone loves fluff, In where there is fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-19
Updated: 2012-10-19
Packaged: 2017-11-16 14:34:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/540503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Summer_Story/pseuds/Summer_Story
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lestrade knows he works late at times.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late Night

**Author's Note:**

> Another one from the kink meme. (This time I'm sure). Someone asked for a fic based of the picture of Lestrade putting a blanket Mycroft's shoulders, who had fallen asleep at his desk.

Lestrade knows he works late at times. Knows he’s fallen asleep at work more times than he can count. 

However, he’s never been greeted with the sight of Mycroft sleeping at the desk that sits in their office at home. 

And Lestrade’s heart goes out to his partner. The poor buggar, with the Olympics and cleaning up the end of the war as well as the other things he sticks his fingers in, it’s a wonder he gets enough sleep anyway.

He wonders in as quietly as he can, a throw from one of the couches, over his arm. It doesn't even look like Mycroft knew what hit him; pen still in his hand, ready to sign whatever he was working on. 

He smiled softly, leaning over him to gently slip the pen from his grasp and setting it aside before unfolding the throw and wrapping it around Mycroft’s shoulders. 

He presses a light kiss to the crown of Mycroft’s head before murmuring a soft ‘sleep well’ before turning the light on the desk out and turning to leave, working his tie from his neck as he moves to get ready for bed.


End file.
